A Decicycle Of Solace
Autobot Message: 3/126 Elita-One stands before the window to the lobby, looking outside for a moment. "I can't help but voice my dissent to Repugnus' earlier words. No offense is meant to our Intelligence XO, but I feel we need to address the other side of this issue." She holds up a hand dismissively, "I'm not speaking about friendship and humanity, trust issues, it's plainly apparent that there are dark times brewing still, but I cannot condone a strike on the EDC in any manner of reproach. If we were to attack them in any manner, even with stun grenades and such, it will be seen as an act of war. If Cross was killed, it'd be called an assassination. We cannot. We simply Cannot let them goad us into a war, Repugnus!." She shakes her head, clenching a fist. "If they wish a war, they will have to start it. This doesn't mean we will simply roll over for them. We maintain vigilance, we exercise caution. We do not start wars, Autobots. Humanity is still free, and while they have placed a controversial figure in charge of their weapons, that does not mean we can dictate what they can and cannot do. That path, no matter the intention, leads to tyranny." "Autobots..." She continues, "Since my time back among you after the Chaos Bringer, I have seen startling shifts in morality and belief from the Autobots of old. We have Autobots more willing to injure innocents, ones who cackle maniacally when oil is shed. There is a startling amount of rust on our faction's lasercore, my friends. The only thing that sets us apart from the Decepticons are two things, the fact that we shoot at them, and they us. That is it. This moment, this decision to progressively strike a human faction, this is where it all leads. We cannot do this. I know how hard it is to see what has happened, I was there when their killsat damaged Cybertron itself, our home! And there is fury that pulses within my spark, demanding justice. THIS is not the way to accomplish it. Warring with humanity leads to ruin, Autobots. If that is what occurs, if we launch a strike of that manner...consider me resigned." Fanfare says, "Ok, ah'll head off tae get painted up right now then. Anyone up fer a trip tae the arctic?" Elita One says, "The arctic, Fanfare? What business do you have up there?" Fanfare says, "Ets' where ah go tae get painted... Is it off duty? Ah dun remember an announcement." Scattershot says, "Elita, take some leave time and bond with ol' Fanfare if you need it. You've earned a night off." Fanfare says, "Ets pretty up there ma'am! And we may see a Polar Bear too" Elita One says, "Hrmm, I imagine so. Maybe after I finish putting this up on the board..." Fanfare says, "Ah'll wait for ye on the landing pad!" Elita One says, "Well...I'm sure a few people will be talking about that." Fanfare says, "Well said, ma'am. Ah agree completely." Elita One practically dusts her hands as she enters the landing pad. "I hope I stirred up some trouble with my commentary just now, one can only hope that my words matter anymore." She motions to the shuttle, "All I can do for now is wait. Let us see this Arctic you seem to enjoy." First Aid says, "Hear hear." CF 130 Super Hercules in a Yellow Can of Whoopass Paintjob is idling on the launch pad, and as Elita one emerges, he drops the cargo bay ramp for her to enter. "Ah agree entirely. Et always upset me... ah like a good rumble meself but its just... well, kinda disturbing." he admits quietly. A pause then "Oh, ye want tae take the shuttle? WE can do that, sure!" Elita One tilts her head, "You wanted to drive....You know what, let's do that. I could use a cycle away from radio chatter." She waves her hand against transforming back, then kneels, turning into her alt mode as well. "My tires might not do so good on ice, but I want to be anywhere but here, let's roll out, Fanfare." Elita One moves to kneel, her breastplate swings up on both sides, her arms retract, slipping behind her as she sinks down. A windshield rises up at the end, covering her face as she turns into a futuristic car. Elita One says, "I am going off channels for a cycle or two, Autobots. Do as you will." The plane pauses again in confusion as Elita One Transforms. "Err, ah was gonna fly there actually. But we can roll together." he decides, not wanting to object o anything she wanted. He starts his props up, lifting off into the air with careful power... tipping his wings up in a way that most Hercules werent designed to, so that he didnt outpace her too fast on the slower roads "Northward Bound!" Scattershot says, "In the meantime, XO's and ranking officers, set a damn example and quit usin' official communications like they were message boards in Jr. Academy." Fanfare says, "Sorreh..." Scattershot says, "We're having a hard enough time holding things together without folks drawing lines in the sand." Scattershot says, "Let's see some discipline, Autobots. We've been in worse muck than this." Pink Techcar sighs softly, "I don't know where my memory core is of late, Fanfare, yes, let's move. I want to get some miles on me." The pink tech car roars out of Autobot City, fishtailing. She's definitely using a lot more speed than necessary, "I should warn you though that I'm probably going to be talking a great deal. Change frequency if I get on your nerves." CF 130 Super Hercules in a Yellow Can of Whoopass Paintjob doesnt speak more. He always followed his commanders' orders. No matter how against his own desires it was as he continues to tail her, keeping up easily, overshadowing her incredibly "Eh, talk away Elita One. We all gotta let off steam on occasion, or just vent a wee bit. Sometimes a punching bag just aint enough." he encourages. Spindrift says, "Scattershot's bein' a voice of reason? Now I'm scared" Scattershot says, "Ah'm just doin' mah best Magnus impression until he's back on active duty." Pink Techcar takes a bit of silence as she hits the interstate. <> CF 130 Super Hercules in a Yellow Can of Whoopass Paintjob states softly "Ah often wonder that meself. At times, ah've noticed an upsettin' trend tae depend on the Matrix Bearer. He's our leader, and ah'll follow him, but et DOES seem that whenever he goes missin, and everything goes tae pot, we focus on getting HIM Back. No respectin' Optimus of course, but when 'e went missin all those years ago with the rest of the Ark, we did just fine on our own. Et was nae easy, we had tae hunker down a lot, but we did et. Someday, what IF the matrix goes missing entirely? Wot then? We need tae standup for ourself... but also remember WHY we are Autobots. Wot we stand for. Having a stern 'no softies' thing is okay - ah believe in bien' tough - but if we start doing what THEY do, wot makes us better than them? Just cause we 'ave a sparkly ball?" That got her interest. "Well..it's more than just that, but yes it is mostly a symbol, a reminder. I remember building an icon generator a time ago, that'd illuminate the area with a large Autobot symbol. Much in the same way the humans plant flags in defiance. There is guidance to the Matrix, but it is what it represents that is respected.....You were active before the Ark then? I wasn't aware of that. What happened to you during that long span of time, Fanfare?" CF 130 Super Hercules in a Yellow Can of Whoopass Paintjob continues along as he rumbles "Well, due tae the Energon crisis, the Suicide Jockeys were one of the first groups tae be pulled when the Autobots decided tae start hunkerin' down tae resist the Decepticons. Most of me..." he pauses, faltering. When he continued, his accent had gone "Most of my brothers were gone by then, or in stasis already. After a while, I realized that with my gas guzzling, I should go into Stasis too - it was the right thing to do. WE'd gone mostly underground, and I couldnt fly under there. Before the Ark left, I flew suicide missions with the other Jockeys. Flying into hot war zones with energon, bombs, or dangerous cargo, like Wreckers" he chuckles softly. Pink Techcar says with a bit of recognition, "The flight force for the Wreckers...Fanfare." She pauses, actually slowing her pace a bit. "I had forgotten, oh Fanfare, I am so sorry. This war has been so long and damning...you flew with some of the bravest Bots out there. Let me remember...Streamline...hmmm, I am afraid I'm a bit foggy on the others. I remember what they did though. Way back then, on Cybertron." Images of anti-orbital cannons being fired, countless ships being destroyed, and a group of Bots willing to turn the tide. She pulls over onto the side of the road. "Not JUST the Wreckers. We did et all." replies Fanfare softly "We were quite literally, the few and far between. The Autobots HAD nobody else at that point. Its why me bruv and I are a bit crazy at times... ets how we coped." he is quiet during the rest of what she said then,a nd murmers "Streamline aye... There was also Tattoo too, and Subwoofer... heh. Good times. " he drifts off into silence, thinking... And massively overshooting her as she stops. With a startled cry, he begins a long, slow loop back towarsd her "Are Ye okay?" he asked, startled by this. "Yeah..." She pulls back out onto the road, "Remind me when we get back, Fanfare, to pay a bit more homage to the team, eh?" She zooms ahead on the open lane, traffic dying down when crossing into Oregon. "Maybe this is sort of the proper thing we need, to remember our past a bit more. A lot of the active Bots, they only know Earth....which is a fine planet, but they see home and they don't see it but a ball of..." She hesitates, "A big ball of junk. They don't remember, Fanfare. They don't know." Turning about again to match her pace once more "Aye... Remember who we are fightin' for. This war's gone on so long, does any'un remember at times? SEems most folk just take et as an excuse tae shoot the other guys up." a pause "Ah like that idea. Ah think the Humans have a day comin' up for rememberin' folk too. Me Bruv and I usually lift glasses, but nothin really that formal. Ah'm totally behind ye fer this." he agrees. Pink Techcar notes, "I was saying the very same thing. I mean, look at Repugnus. All he wants is torture and mayhem. He's an Autobot because he was created as such. That's all it seems." Silence. "Not that my forays into the field have met with much success, but there are some paths I just won't take." Silence. "I have these dreams sometime, during our downtimes. Where things just finally fall apart. Sometimes it goes bad, sometimes I help pick up the pieces....but Primus, Fanfare, I won't be around forever." Silence. "You and First Aid will take care of things when that happens, won't you?" CF 130 Super Hercules in a Yellow Can of Whoopass Paintjob pauses at that, silent. Surprised. "Well, ah hope ye'll be around for a while longer ma'am... but aye, AH'll take care of things. And Ah know First Aid will too." he promsies. He couldnt NOT promise this. Even if he was reluctant. But he meant it this time as he hovers a bit closer, the open roads letting him get a bit closer as they continued northwards, snow starting to appear on the ground "None of us will be here forever, but ah'll nae forget what ye, and everyone else did. Nor let anyone else forget OR ignore it. " "Honestly? I'm not sure what I've really done. I just keep on keeping on. Its just how it goes, you do what you can, hope you made the right decisions and you don't let it eat away at you like rust. That's where things really go frag, you sit there and you agonize over what you did before, as if it'll change things." Washington State, Canada is well on the horizion. "Ever taken a command position, Fanfare?" "That's what ye've done. Ye kept on goin' when most others would give up. Or run away. No matter how dark things went, YE and yer troops were always there, no matter what. Ye kept on fightin' even when the other Autobots went intae hiding." even if he wasnt awake at the time, he knew his history "And right decisions... everyone makes mistakes. Ets why we're nae gods. Ye gotta fess up tae it, and try tae fix it, and learn from et." a pause at that, and he twitches a moment "Its like when... Nevermind. Eh? Err, no, not really. Ah kinda run the Petty Officer duties and supplies these days with Horsepower." he confesses "Ah'm nae really good command material, in me own opinion." Pink Techcar would shrug if she had shoulders, "I wasn't really looking for positive reinforcement, but I appreciate it nevertheless." Canada looks remarkably much like Washington, despite the cultural differences. Perhaps that is what the Autobots see, and not the divisive human aspect of 'America's Hat'. "Well maybe you should look into it, Fanfare. Leadership isn't nearly as much about tactics as it is sound judgment, I'd say you'd do well with that." A few miles pass by, "So why do you get your repainting so far north? The repair bay is capable of outfitting you properly. "Ah'll think on et. Ets' been long enough. Ah'm nae a fighter though. Ah know, Ah know, everyone says that, but ah'm a shipper - if ah'm promoted, Ah'd rather be in the supply bay than the front line." he explains "oh, ah didnt want tae bother the local crew every few weeks. Gets annoyin yes? We worked out a good deal - they repaint me whenever I want, and they can use the pictures in their vehicle-paint catalogue. Works out nice, I get a nice vacation on occasion and they get a free model." "Ahh, that's right, you're posing for a catalog. Won't catch me doing anything like that! I get enough questions from the humans about what it means to be a Female Autobot." They had a LOT of curiousities, Elita remembers. Eventually the two get to the permafrost area of Canada. <> She slows down, pulling off the interstate then transforms, hitting the ground with a soft thud. While it wasn't dark down in California a few hours ago, up here, up here it was night, and the Northern Lights were on display. A somber look crosses her face as she admires the scene. So untouched...so quiet. CF 130 Super Hercules in a Yellow Can of Whoopass Paintjob slows as well as he rumbles "Heh. Ets' only in me Altnerate form as a Herc... but yeah. Ets a nice gig. Ah get freebies fer friends too - no pictures taken of course." he offers as he starts to hover "Ah'll leave ye be. Here's the coordinates for the settlement. They're a friendly crew... bit on the odd side, but friendly." he responds, turning to continue his passage. <> She steps off the road a bit further, walking among the snow and ice. There's no set place in mind, only the need for some isolation now. Eventually, she finds herself a nice tall cliff, then sits at its edge. Perhaps this is what she needed, some time alone. Everything was so busy back in California, or on Cybertron. War, tempers, laserfire, repair bay, the screaming of the dying, evil plans, and heroic resolve...it could make a Bot weep. She doesn't. Fanfare gets no further communication from her that day.